Love at first sight
by Innocent Shadow-Chan
Summary: His bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that filled that empty gap. He was hanging out with the popular group. With my cousin. I knew my family might not approve of him. But I had to try. One shot Hina/Naru


-1**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters From Naruto.**

**One-shot Hina/Naru**

Unseen memories.

By Innocent shadow-Chan

* * *

I always thought love stories were fantasies, something that could never be real. I was a hopeless romantic but not a fan girl. I thought logically unlike my ex best friend. So when things happened like they did, I accepted it. But I never expected what would happen next.

There I was a thirteen year old girl my 8th grade year. I went to a small privet school and had my two best friends nothing could be better. My first best friend I met in kindergarten. We were like two peas in a pod. She was a girly girl that hung out with the popular girls that were in book clubs and would one day become a house wife.

When we were outside school we had the best of time with karaoke and chic flicks giggling as the main characters kissed. In school she passed by me in the halls without a second glance.

My second best friend I met in 7th grade. She had a sad story that held many somber memories. Still we managed to put that aside when we hung out. We promised never to dwell on the past.

We were truly soul sisters, we had so many things in common and when the other girls in the class gave disapproving looks and ignored her. I stood by her side and whispered something to make her smile from ear to ear.

As long as I had them I would always be happy. There was no way that we could separate. Or so I thought.

Graduation came and all three of us moved on to high school. My first best friend Ino went to the nearest public high school with me. My other friend, Sakura, vanished, she had ran away from home. Ran away from us.

Ino and I moved on to a near by public high school with a population of 500 students at most. Small for a high school but much bigger than our last school.

I remember feeling lonely that first day as I showed up for school and realized I had no one to talk to. Ino had ditched me for a group of girls that she met during summer school.

I went straight to my first class which consisted of mostly sophomores and no one that I knew. I kept to myself and stayed in the corner but noticed another girl who I knew was named Tenten but went by Mai from when everyone introduced themselves.

The next period came around and I finally had a class with a friend. I didn't think though that she completely ignore me. I had never felt so bad in my life. This was the first time I could remember being pushed to the side and dismissed like I was never there.

We had shared so many memories and spent so much time together that I didn't think it could happen. I could feel a swelling in my heart and tears collecting in my eyes. A lot changes in a short time I reminded myself.

Not much good happened that day. And now that I start to think of it, it was a perfect sign of what would happen in the future. My freshman year flew by somberly for me as I forced a smile on my face day to day.

I had a large group of friends; my grades were perfect but there was still something missing.

Like a huge chunk of me remained missing. Like I was fading away from the world and no one was there to help me resurface. Month after month had passed by each day feeling the loneliness in my heart sink deeper.

The end of the year came and each person said there good byes and parted there way for summer vacation. That's when I met him.

His bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that filled that empty gap. He was hanging out with the popular group. With my cousin. I knew my family might not approve of him. But I had to try. I needed something to hang on to. Someone to hold me.

Someone to love…

Love at first sight?

Maybe.

**

* * *

**

**This is based on my life experiences. I dedicated this to my friend Kitsune-chan, who I miss dearly and wish I could see her smiling face again. Happy friendship anniversary!**


End file.
